The present invention relates to a mechanism for retaining and releasing movable monitors or screens. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a latching system for retaining and releasing a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) monitor mounted on an articulating arm system.
Flat screen monitors, specifically, LCD monitors, are becoming increasingly popular computer accessories in the business and medical worlds. Because of their thin profile and light weight, flat screen monitors take up less space than conventional monitors and may be mounted to mobile actuation arm systems. These actuation arms are similar to those commonly used with lamps and lighting systems and have different pivot points such that the monitors may be moved to any number of desirable orientations. The maneuverability of a monitor is an extremely useful feature. For example, the user can move the monitor to a more visible and ergonomically correct position depending on the user's location and activity. The maneuverability of the monitor is especially beneficial during a medical procedure where the monitor may have to be adjusted to different positions during the course of the procedure.
However, the maneuverability of the monitors also provides some drawbacks. Because the monitors are light-weight and the actuation arms can wear down and become loose at the pivot points, the monitors can at times be inadvertently moved by the slightest contact or even drift out of position on their own. This “free movement” of the monitors puts them at a high risk for damage and also makes them a nuisance or even a safety hazard to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism for retaining and releasing mobile monitors such that their movement may be better controlled.